Por Trás da Máscara
by 40 Gyga
Summary: Às vezes, temos que aprender à força que o que mais precisamos é o que se encontra dentro de nós mesmos. Aparências podem ser falsas, e segredos sempre permanecem escondidos nas lágrimas. [Dedicada à Nayumichan]


**Olha eu aqui de novo!\o\ Vamos começar direito, não está entendendo nada? Nem eu! Esse primeiro capítulo deixa realmente muitas dúvidas, mas a maior parte será esclarecida no próximo.**

**Mas, vamos ao que interessa... ESSA FIC É DEDICADA A YUKI-CHAN!\O\ Hoje é aniversário dela, e eu pensei: Por que fazer uma one-shot se eu poderia dedicar vários capítulos a essa pessoa fofa que é a Maninha Yuki?**

**E cá estamos nós... XD Feliz aniversário Yuki-onee-chan! Espero que goste e PARABÉNS!**

**Por Trás da Máscara**

_**Capítulo I - Prólogo**_

Espreguiçou-se, rolando, mais uma vez, por cima dos lençóis, agradecia todas as manhãs por seu avô ter comprado um despertador que fazia apenas um pequeno som na hora de acordar, um barulhinho que soava estranhamente parecido com o de programas de perguntas e respostas.

Chutou as cobertas, tendo-as emboladas nos pés logo em seguida, desistindo da pequena luta que enfrentava, jogou as pernas para o fora da cama. Equilibrando-se com os braços abertos, recomeçou a pequena guerra, pisando nos próprios pés para tentar tirar de lá os panos enrolados.

Os braços não mais puderam retomar o equilíbrio, quando em um alto estrondo sua face foi de encontro ao chão.

"Lembre-me de nunca mais lutar contra você, okay?" – murmurou olhando os lençóis ainda presos. Levou as mãos a eles, e em alguns movimentos estava livre.

Perdera a guerra, mas, pelo menos, não fora feita refém.

Com um suspiro, pegou as roupas e foi em direção ao banheiro, parando por alguns minutos para fitar a face coberta pela acne.

"Droga de espinhas..." – gemeu retirando as roupas e finalmente tomando a ducha que esperava tirá-la do mundo dos sonhos no qual ainda, parcialmente, se encontrava.

Amarrou o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, vestindo o uniforme sobre a roupa íntima logo em seguida. Parou mais uma vez em frente ao espelho, apenas para olhar e cutucar uma espinha que havia se formado ontem.

"Vê se não ocupa o lugar das outras, 'tá? Vocês estão lutando por espaço aí no meio..." – riu consigo mesma, notando o que acabara de fazer. Pelo menos as espinhas pareciam ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer, mesmo estando neste estado.

Puxou a blusa do uniforme sentindo-se presa nele, decididamente, ele não era o seu número, sem contar, que com aquela minúscula saia, suas coxas gordas ficavam à amostra, assim como as mangas curtas deixavam os braços moles à vista.

Gemeu tentando colocar uma mexa de cabelo que fugira do penteado para trás da orelha, falhando pateticamente ao ter seus dedos emaranhados num nó, assim como os muitos que havia na extensão de suas madeixas.

Grunhiu, expressando toda a sua raiva num bater de pés que acordou seu pobre avô.

"Kagome-chan! Por algum acaso você andou tomando um líquido de algum frasquinho meu?" – inquiriu duvidoso, colocando apenas uma parte da cabeça para fora, através da porta entreaberta do quarto.

"Não, por que, vovô? Sumiu alguma coisa?"

"Não querida, apenas pensei que você tivesse tomado o que faz as pessoas terem o triplo de peso nos pés..." – parou por alguns instantes a fala ao notar o olhar nada amigável que sua neta lhe dava – "Ou talvez o que lhe transforme num ogro...?" – os olhinhos franzidos pela idade, e extremamente assustados, desapareceram através da abertura.

"Sem comentários desse tipo, vovô! Só estou assim porque ainda não tomei meu café da manhã!" – respondeu, por fim, descendo as escadas.

"Se você diz..." – murmurou o velhinho atrás da porta de madeira, preparando-se para mais um dia de trabalho.

Com um último salto, passou o último degrau, e foi em direção à cozinha, seus dias não eram nada sem o café da manhã. Apertou alguns botõezinhos na imensa máquina, que cobria grande parte da cozinha. Era tão prático ter um avô inventor. Ouviu uns barulhos bizarros soarem embaixo da carcaça de metal e logo em seguida um enorme copo de vitamina saia através de um compartimento.

Tomou os quase duzentos e cinqüenta mililitros em grandes goles, sentindo logo em seguida um formigamento sobre a pele. Em poucos minutos, as gordurinhas extras haviam sumido, dando lugar a músculos bem torneados, as espinhas agora não mais existiam, e ela podia sentir sob os dedos a pela macia, e por fim, os cabelos embaraçados e secos, foram substituídos por longas madeixas lisas que chegavam até a base de suas costas, ainda com o mesmo penteado de antes, um rabo de cavalo baixo.

Pegou o material, e ajustou a blusa que agora se encontrava folgada em seu corpo esguio, deu mais uma olhando no espelho prestando atenção a todas as suas mudanças, a pele antes vermelha, agora era de um tom claro, as sobrancelhas estavam mais finas, os olhos mais sérios. Era realmente uma pena não poder sorrir nesse estado.

Mas, mesmo assim, era realmente muito bom tem um avô inventor.

O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O

Em poucos minutos a graciosa garota adentrava pelos portões do colégio, os comentários de admiração eram ouvidos vindos da parte feminina, e inúmeros suspiros fugiam da ala masculina.

Realmente, Kikyou Higurashi, era uma garota venerada por todos. Estava um pouco atrasada hoje, era verdade, mas, mesmo assim, seguiu em direção a sala de aula, como se o colégio estivesse vazio, e fosse só seu, como fazia nos dias em que chegava no horário normal.

Ajeitou a mochila atrás da cadeira, e sentou-se logo em seguida. Antes mesmo de se acomodar, vozes femininas foram ouvidas chamando seu nome.

"Higurashi-san! Precisávamos falar com você!" – as duas garotas pararam por alguns instantes para recuperar o fôlego – "É que... nós não entendemos esta questão" – uma delas continuou, corada, enquanto apontava para determinada parte do caderno aberto – "Poderia nos ajudar?".

Um sorriso gentil cruzou a face da garota sentada. Gentil... Mas não por isso verdadeiro.

"Claro que sim, eu adoraria, me expliquem o que não entenderam...".

As garotas apenas fitaram durante alguns instantes seu, praticamente, ídolo. Realmente, Kikyou Higurashi era a pessoa perfeita.

Sem defeitos, ótima atleta, com, na maioria das vezes, a melhor nota, e quando, por milagre, isso não acontecia, era porque tirara em segundo lugar. Estava sempre disposta a ajudar os outros, sempre participava de todo e qualquer comitê, fazendo um exímio trabalho como presidente de classe.

E, além de tudo isso, era a garota mais bonita de todo o colégio.

"Meninas?" – as duas olharam para seu objeto de análise e voltaram-se para o caderno para contar-lhe sua dúvida.

Sentou-se na cadeira, lembrando-se sempre de manter a postura, não era só porque sua mãe já se encontrava falecida que ele esqueceria das lições que ela lhe dera. Olhou desatento para a mochila que permanecera sobre sua carteira, deveria ter algo de útil para fazer até a aula começar.

Olhou ao redor da sala, quando ouviu passos vindo em sua direção, três garotos, com porte atlético, e o que a maioria das garotas chamaria de sorriso cativante. Sorriu, algo que parecia apenas um esticar de lábios, e os fitou esperando que eles iniciassem uma conversa.

"Soubemos que você vai fazer parte do clube de _kendo_" – típico deles, chegar sem nem ao menos dirigir-lhe um cumprimento.

"Sim, eu praticava no meu antigo colégio" - respondeu tentando ao máximo não demonstrar indiferença.

"Uhn... e... você era bom?"

'Idiotas... Poderiam ao menos fingir que não se importam se eu for melhor que eles. '

Deu de ombros antes de responder – "Era tão bom quanto os outros, e creio que é isso que importa".

Eles permaneceram ali durante mais alguns minutos, com aqueles sorrisos falsos, que ele tanto odiava, estampados na cara. Não demorou muito para que voltassem a puxar assunto, e ele sentisse a necessidade de: primeiro, bater neles até que fizesse aquele sorrisinho se transformar em uma pequena máquina de produzir gemidos; ou segundo, ignorá-los até que eles se irritassem o suficiente para que nunca mais ousassem olhar para sua cara.

Opções muito tentadoras...

Respirou fundo – 'Vamos, Inu-Yasha, você é muito melhor que eles, pare de ter pensamento assassinos e finja que gosta da companhia dessas amebas com cara de galã de quinta' – E assim, ficou durante os longos onze minutos e quatorze milésimos de segundo que antecediam a aula.

Piscou algumas vezes, tentando afastar o sono, aquela imagem de aluno exemplar às vezes lhe cansava, e como! Virou os olhos, e correu-os pela sala, todos os alunos estavam distraídos, uns dormiam, outros rabiscavam coisas no caderno, os poucos que tentavam prestar atenção na explicação, estavam quase caindo de tédio. Focou durante algum tempo na única pessoa que parecia fora daquela realidade, o olhar, frio e sem brilho, mas não por isso deixando de ser mais belo, concentrado no quadro-negro, mãos apoiadas na mesa, e ombros retos, lhe davam um porte muito alinhado, a face sempre pálida e os lábios levemente finos demais, talvez, pelo fato de ser tão rígida.

'Realmente muito bonita... ' – concluiu levemente atordoado enquanto ainda olhava para ela. Notou que aos poucos o olhar dela se movia sobre a classe, até parar, praticamente de soslaio, sobre si, pelo jeito, ele havia sido pego. Fingindo que nada havia acontecido, ele sorriu, e voltou-se para o professor.

Deu um gritinho emocionado, afinal, sabia que não adiantaria de nada, suas ações não se modificariam. De qualquer forma, Inu-Yasha havia olhado para ela! 'Inu-Yasha olhou pra mim! Ele olhou pra mim!' Fez uma careta pequena ao notar que ele não olhara exatamente pra ela, e sim para aquela casca que ela chamava de _Aparência aceitável para colegiais_, tudo bem, tudo bem, ele olhara para Kikyou, mas... Havia um _mas_, sempre havia um _mas_... Ela não era exatamente Kikyou, tudo bem que elas eram a mesma pessoa, mas... Ainda assim não eram a mesma pessoa. Contraditório? Sim. Mas isso era visível por suas personalidades completamente divergentes.

Certo... _Isso_ era complicado, complicado demais, talvez Kikyou entendesse, mas ela não. Resmungou alguma coisa sobre a matéria chata que o professor passava no quadro, não entendia como seu corpo conseguia responder efetivamente bem aquela situação, se se encontrasse em seu estado normal, se é que aquilo poderia ser chamado de normal, provavelmente estaria dormindo, ou então observando as outras pessoas da classe, mas definitivamente, não estaria prestando atenção. Sorte a sua que Kikyou cuidava de toda essa parte _técnica_, ou seja, ela basicamente não tinha autoridade para fazer nada do que queria enquanto estivesse assim, por um lado, isso era muito bom, por outro, teria que aturar isso até a saída da aula, e sua chegada em casa, o que esperava que não fosse demorar muito para acontecer.

Repreendeu-se ao notar quantas vezes chegara ao nome Kikyou. Tudo bem que ela não era perfeita, mas não era só por isso que ficaria se rebaixando. Parou alguns instantes pensando melhor na conclusão a qual acabara de chegar, certo, certo, ela estava no direito de se rebaixar.

O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O

Os palitinhos levavam a pequena porção de comida em direção à boca, mastigou lentamente, e refez o movimento. O local onde se encontrava era bem silencioso, na verdade, era longe da construção onde a maioria dos alunos se encontrava. Pegou a cápsula que se encontrava em seu bolso e engoliu-a com um gole do suco que estava na garrafinha ao seu lado. Era uma pena que o efeito do remédio fosse tão curto. Sim! Remédio mesmo! Aquilo que era sua aparência normal só poderia ser uma doença! Uma horrível doença! E fora por isso que seu avô criara aquele remédio... Para curá-la...

Agradeceu mais uma vez ao seu avô, pois por mais que seu coração chorasse, suas lágrimas jamais seriam vistas, não nessa forma, não como Kikyou. Por um simples motivo, Kikyou fora feita para ser a perfeição, ela era tudo de bom que havia em uma pessoa, pena que em todo esse encanto, em todo esse conto de fadas, faltava espaço para os sentimentos. Mas, nessa altura, quem se importava com eles?

'_Ninguém!'_ Sempre fora assim, todos rejeitando todos os sentimentos que ela guardara com tanto carinho.

Parou por alguns instantes notando que talvez aquele não fosse um bom lugar para ter conversas consigo mesma. Guardou a comida que sobrara, afinal, Kikyou era um esmero de requinte, comia pouco e delicadamente. Nem um pouco parecida com a verdadeira Kagome, que se preocupava mais se os outros gostavam ao não da sua preparada refeição.

Ergueu-se passando pelos arbustos que enfeitavam a pátio e foi em direção à construção, logo, logo, bateria o sinal, e seria melhor que ela já estivesse na sala.

Sua mão distraidamente colocou uma mecha fugitiva atrás da orelha novamente. Passou os olhos pelas enormes janelas a seu lado, as outras pessoas ainda estavam concentradas em suas refeições. Correu a porta e sentou-se em sua carteira, fitando por alguns minutos o lado de fora. Mais alguns minutos, e a sala estaria cheia, mais alguns minutos...

'Aiê...' – seus olhos giravam, como era tediosa essa vida, o intervalo era o ápice desse problema, Kikyou não o passava com ninguém! Estava sempre sozinha, por algum dos cantos da instituição. Que tédio! Tudo bem que se ela fosse... Se ela fosse... Ela! Não teria com quem falar. Mas pelo menos tinha a certeza de que mesmo assim seu intervalo seria muito mais emocionante do que era agora.

Certamente se tivesse controle sobre seu corpo cruzaria os braços e faria um bico emburrado, poderia ser uma reação um tanto quanto infantil, mas não tinha ninguém pra ver mesmo!

Tirou um livro da mochila, e folheando algumas páginas iniciou a leitura.

Grunhiu baixinho enquanto via o que acabara de fazer. Ler! Isso lá era hora pra ler!

'Você não poderia fazer isso... Quando... Uhn... Vejamos... Nunca!' – gemeu, ela era pateticamente correta. E com um último suspiro, atirou-se se deitando no que poderia ser chamado chão.

Só esperava que aquilo acabasse o mais rápido possível.

O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O

"Descobri!" - seu avô olhou-a entrar pela porta do seu quarto.

"O quê, querida?"

Ela jogou-se na cama de casal coberta por um tecido florido de péssimo gosto. 'Típico do vovô... '.

"Não é óbvio!"

"Na verdade não..." – uma gotinha escorreu pela testa envelhecida.

"Você é um inventor, vovô! Poderia pela menos ter uma noção!".

"Da última vez você tinha descoberto para quê existe a faixa de pedestres, logo depois de quase ter sido atropelada".

"Foi uma descoberta muito interessante, sabia?" – resmungou alguns xingamentos para o motorista antes de prosseguir a conversa – "Eu descobri quanto dura a eternidade!" – concluiu vitoriosa.

"Descobriu! Descobriu mesmo! Eu sabia que você tinha saído com os genes da sua mãe! Você não poderia ser tão burra quanto o seu pai! Oh! Graças a deus! Só poderia ser minha neta!" – dizia o senhor completamente compenetrado na nova descoberta – "E então? Quanto dura? Isso poderia me ajudar muitos nos meus cálculos e--".

"Duas aulas" – respondeu desinteressada enquanto brincava com os dedos.

"Duas aulas?"

"Duuuas aulas".

"Uma, duas aulas?" – contou nos dedos.

"Duas aulas!" – concluiu.

"Como duas aulas!"

"Duas aulas, ora!"

"K-chan, será que você poderia sair agora? Eu não estou passando bem".

"Quer ajuda?" – perguntou enquanto sentia-o arrastá-la para fora.

"Sua não!" – a voz idosa ecoou por trás da porta recém batida.

Mostrou a língua para a porta fechada e saiu batendo os pés. Droga de duas aulas!

Entrou no próprio quarto e bateu a porta. Abriu o armário e pegou a primeira roupa que encontrou, hora de cuidar da casa!

Tudo bem viver com o seu avô, realmente não se importava, a única coisa que verdadeiramente a incomodava era... 'O bendito par de meias que o vovô sempre deixa em cima da pia!', gemeu enquanto pegava o par com a ponta da vassoura que segurava. Custava muito colocar no cesto de roupa suja? Não, mas parecia que ele fazia de propósito só para vê-la quase cair das escadas tentando equilibrar as meias.

Um sorrisinho cínico, escondido pelas rugas da idade apareceu por trás da porta. Era tão divertido! Olhou mais uma vez para a neta que segurava o cabo da vassoura com as duas mãos, as pernas bambas tentavam descer os degraus, e, por fim, o par fedorento de meias dançava, pairando tudo aquilo. Fechou a pequena fresta que abrira para ver a cena. Demoraria mais algum tempo até que pudesse vê-la novamente. Resmungou e amaldiçoou o seu salário por não poder comprar aquela bendita filmadora.

Sua netinha era tão fofa que poderia passar o dia falando dela, claro que antes disso, era necessário garantir o sustento da família, e para tal, tinha que se enfornar no laboratório.

"Droga..." – fez um bico infantil enquanto descia as escadas, lembrando de como sua criança era fofa quando pequena. Duas enormes estrelas saltaram em suas íris ao se recordar do fato.

Queria tanto poder vestir a princesinha da casa, como a mãe da mesma fazia quando era criança! Com babadinhos e flores! Parou por alguns instantes. Realmente estava se tornando um velho gagá.

Mas... Quem ligava!

Kagome-chan era perfeita para aquela carreira quando pequena! Por que não recomeçar?

E assim, o senhor saiu saltitante em direção às escadas que levavam ao seu laboratório. Estava na hora de começar a ser bom com a sua neta.

"Mãos à obra!" – ergueu uma das mangas longas que usava, fazendo certa força para mostrar o muque. Dessa vez, ele iria ajudar a... Ficou estático ao ouvir um som não muito normal.

"Desculpe-me, vovô! Eu juro que colo todos os pedacinhos desse... hã... dessa coisa que o senhor gosta!" – ouviu uma voz jovial soar abafada pelas paredes.

Bem, dessa vez, ele iria ajudar a pestinha, desastrada e atrapalhada que chamava de neta!

**Espero tenham gostado, e se possível deixem seu comentário!**

**Beijinhos e tchau, tchau n.n**

**Gy-chan.**


End file.
